


Remember all the city lights on the water

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: City vs Country, Football, Gen, city, country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: The tough Collingwood footballers who grew up in the country take on their proud and highly esteemed teammates who were raised in the city.
Kudos: 1





	Remember all the city lights on the water

Team Country had just kicked yet another goal and were celebrating with chest bumps and bum slaps.

Darcy Moore gathered his defenders together, running a hand through his soft silky hair. "Alright guys," he commanded. "Hold your heads high, stay proud. We can do this."

"Ugh we're down by too much," Chris Mayne groaned, staring at the scoreboard mournfully.

"We're only down by a goal," Brayden Maynard said dryly, and rolled his eyes.

Chris kicked some grass and pouted. "Feels like more," he grumbled.

The defenders all went to their positions, Darcy heading straight for the big American. 

"Hey cowboy," Darcy said, grinning at his opponent.

Mason Cox grinned back. "Hey y'all," he replied.

Darcy glanced around, wondering who else Mason was talking to, but it was just the two of them. He shook his head and focused on the game, locking in, preparing to win for his team. His city. 

There was a lot at stake, Darcy thought grimly as he tailed Mason around the field, remembering his proud school prefect days. City was everything to him. It was where he grew up, where he now resided. 

Gippsland's finest Scott Pendlebury speared a kick at Mason who had his arms up ready to mark. Darcy swooped in, punching the ball 20 metres away.

Darcy watched, heart in mouth, as the ball landed in Josh Thomas' lap. In less than a second, he had the ball on his boot and snapped truly.

"Fu---- Goodness gracious me," Darcy muttered, catching himself just in time. He couldn't start picking up swear words now. 

"He should be on our team," Darcy heard Chris Mayne's whiny voice from nearby.

"Too bad, Brisvegas is more country than Perth," Josh said boastfully, laughing as he ran past Chris.

"It is not," Chris moaned.

Brayden Maynard left his opponent and went over to Josh Thomas. He started pushing and shoving Josh, getting right up in Josh's face.

Darcy shook his head at his teammate's antics. Maynard wasn't a true city boy. He was from that rough high school that had fights in the corridors every day. Nicknamed Bruzzie and Angry!Pendles, he was more grunt than honour.

Another centre bounce, another clearance to Team Country with Taylor Adams squirting the ball out to Pendles who dished it off to his trusty winger, Sidebottom.

Darcy fought hard in defence, against the flow of the tough and hardened country men. He watched as Jamie Elliott darted nimbly around him as if he was hunting deer. Jamie slotted the goal and howled to the moon as he flexed his biceps. His teammates got around him, all fist bumps and back slaps.

When the game ended, Darcy shook his hands politely with the other team, congratulating them on a good match.

They all hooted and yewww'd in their victory, all of them jumping around crazily. Only Josh Thomas held back, watching with an amused grin.

Darcy stood with his hands on his hips, glancing around at his dejected teammates. He stood proud and tall, hair slicked back, and hoped his teammates would follow his lead as they walked off the ground together.

As they headed off the field, Darcy heard a familiar whimpering voice among his group.

"My hair's gone even frizzier in this humidity."


End file.
